Lost and Found
by Ktime
Summary: "...Because Henry grew up with a mother who loved him. And she knew that's all he really needed. Because Emma Swan did grow up an orphan, And she would've given anything for a childhood like the one Regina gave Henry." Peter was relying on Henry's abandonment issues, to get him to join the Lost Boys. But what he failed to realize was, Henry's childhood wasn't that bad.


**Hey Guys, this is my first Once Upon a time fic, so be nice!**

**I couldn't get this out of my head... not sure why**

**I don't have a Beta, so any and all mistakes a mine**

* * *

Here they were, face to face with the young child who was apparently the most dangerous person in fairy-tale land; Henry finally within their grasp.

But she had never felt so far away from him.

Because Pan's words had come true.

He hadn't forgiven her.

And she doesn't blame him.

She can't.

Because she still holds the same built up resentment.

"He belongs here Emma, he's an Orphan, a _Lost Boy_, he grew up without a mother, without a family," Pan's smugness rolled off his tongue with ease, "You abandoned him Emma, you're too late!"

As she hears his words, the guilt that's been building up inside her, doubles ten-fold.

But it's only as Emma glances back to see Regina clenching her fists, that she realises how wrong Pan's words actually are.

Because yes, she gave Henry up, but he wasn't an orphan.

"You're wrong." And with those simple words the smug look on Pan's face falters slightly, because out of all the responses he was expecting, that certainly wasn't one of them.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah I gave him up, and I guess you could say I abandoned him; but he didn't grow up an orphan."

"And how is that? If you left him, how is he anything but?" Pan shoots back, anger dripping of his voice.

"Because of her," Emma stated simply gesturing towards Regina, shocking everyone (Including the queen herself)

"Her?" Pan question incredulously.

"She raised him like he was her own, she gave him a home, a place to go! I may have given him up, but he was anything but an orphan!"

"Providing someone with shelter doesn't make it a family!" Pan shouted back, speaking from experience.

"It was so much more than that!" Emma shoots back, "She gave him the childhood I wish someone had given me! The childhood _you_ wish someone had given _you_!"

She turns to look at her son as tears being to spill over.

"Henry, ever since the day I gave you up I've second guessed my decisions, wondering if it was the right thing to do; but I've watched your mother, fight for you, do everything in her power to get you back. Henry you may never be able to forgive me for giving you up, I understand that; but think about your childhood, do you really think you're an orphan? Do you really think you belong here?" Henry stared at Emma, tears in his eyes, before glancing at Regina who was staring at him with nothing but love.

And it was at that moment, when he finally realised all he had, because he knew Regina loved him. She was his mother, and he was her son, and not once over the last 11 years has she ever treated him as anything less.

"I've thought about it, over and over, and you know what kid? If I had the chance to do it all over again I wouldn't change a damn thing!" Emma forced out as she walked towards him, grabbing his face softly in her hands, "You had a good childhood Henry! A much better one then what you would've had with me!"

"Emma please…" Henry tried to cut her off.

"I know you don't understand, and I don't expect you to, but Henry, listen to me, I know what makes an orphan, hell, I was an orphan, but you; you are the furthest thing from! She was the best family you could've asked for kid, she raised you with love, and care!" Emma grabbed his hands in hers "You don't belong here Henry"

"I do love you Emma," Henry's voice was quiet as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know kid, and I love you," Emma whispered back holding him tightly before pushing him behind her, towards Regina before taking a defensive stance in front of them.

"He doesn't belong here Peter, he never did!" Pan scowled at Emma's words his fists tightening at his side, "He was never a _Lost Boy_, he was never an orphan, he may have grown up without a mother, but he had a mom! And that's something you'll never know about!"

"Neither will you!" Pan shouted back, "Yes, fine, he can leave, he had a happy childhood, good for him! But you, you didn't! You're no better than any of us!"

Emma pretends not to notice, her parents wince in the background.

She didn't want to put them through this.

She didn't want to cause them anymore pain.

But she knew it would come down to this.

She knew since the day they arrived in this godforsaken place.

Because as dark and mysterious as this place was.

She's never felt more at home.

Because her son may not have been an orphan.

He may not belong there.

But she was, and she did.

And she's accepted that.

"I know." She turns and looks to Regina who still had her son wrapped safely in her arms, "Look after him yeah?"

And it wasn't a question, because she knew she would. (She didn't need Regina's nod to confirm that)

The last 11 years had proven that.

She turned to her parents who seemed to be slowly comprehending what's about to happen, offering a cheeky wink to Hook as she skimmed over him.

"I do forgive you know?" Emma told them, even though she's not entirely sure that's true; but she figures they deserve at least that.

She ignores their desperate cries (she couldn't handle that right now).

She was never really one for prolonged goodbyes, she never really had anything worth saying goodbye to.

Expect one thing,

The only thing that mattered.

And as she turned to look at him, still safely wrapped in Regina's arms.

She knew he'd be okay,

Because she may never had gotten along with Regina.

But she trusted her with her son.

More than anything in the world.

Because realistically Emma Swan probably only made about five parental decisions in her life. And to this day she still maintains that the decision to give him away was the best one.

Because he grew up to be an amazing kid;

Who had a pretty good life.

And she was going to make sure he continued with it.

Because the hardest decision Emma ever made was sending her son away.

But it was also the best.

So she's prepared to do that again..

Because she trusts he's in good hands

"Be good kid!" She told him with a small grin before waving her hand slightly, sending them all back to the Jolly Roger.

* * *

The lost boys wouldn't go after him, or any of them.

Because they didn't belong in Neverland.

Because Henry wasn't an orphan.

He has a family,

He has a mother,

Actually, he has two.

Because all those years ago, a lost girl gave away her child,

Not because she didn't want him.

But because she didn't know how to be a mom.

All she knew was that he deserved the best chance he could get.

And she knew that wasn't with her.

But it's only now as she stands alone in Neverland some 11 years later, having sent him away again, that she realises that that's what a mother does.

She puts her child first, no matter the cost.

And 11 years ago Emma Swan did just that.

And it was the best parental decision she ever made.

Because Henry grew up with a mother who loved him.

And she knew that's all he really needed.

Because Emma Swan **did** grow up an orphan,

And she would've given anything for a childhood like the one Regina gave Henry.

* * *

**So please let me know what you think, I was considering doing another chapter, but I'm not sure.**


End file.
